Forum:Zero Unit
The Zero Unit Watch Hello fellow readers of the Digimon wikia, i am here today to start a talk page about the zero unit, in particular, the one on Calumon`s forehead, unlike the other two seen in the Digimon series, that one seems to have a strange power, and this discussion page shall find out what that power is, and the powers of various other symbols that might pop up in the Digimon series, this is Zolatul, reporter of useless junk and trivia, signing off. Zolatul 17:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Little mishap? I think u guys got this page wrong, this page is ment to be for everyone who wants to talk about the Zero Unit to be able to talk about it as much as they want, talking about it in anywayshape or form they choose to talk about it, not just a page that is gonna be built like a news broadcast, that will be for other various symboles that might pop up in the newer series of digimon i think they have one the way, like Digimon Xros Wars! Zolatul 16:38, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :This looks interesting. I guess I'll start. I think the Zero Unit appears as a sign of power mostly because it appears as a sign of power everywhere it's seen. It's seen as some sort of family seal in Japan, first of all, and more prominently as the Triforce in Zelda. But the one on Calumon's different for some reason. It's got a fourth triangle in the middle, so I'm not really sure. :Then there's the Digital Hazard sign. It's made from thee crescents, like the wicka emblem in real life, then another three or four triangles (I forget just how many). I'll look it up, buit it looks like most of these emblems are based off real ones on Earth. Any thoughts?--Wh!te$tar 17:27, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::It's the Keter symbol. That's why it appears on Sakkakumon's head. The Digital Hazard symbol is based off of the Nuclear Hazard symbol, that's all. ::Furthermore, the Triforce and the Hojo crest do not have the middle triangle. 18:09, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I know they don't have the fourth triangle. But if you check wikipedia the wicka emblem does sorta look like the crescents on the Digital Hazard symbol. But I agree, the hazard sign does look like the one in real life. That's almost too obvious. :::But now my question is, what about the Frontier Spirit Seals? Are those supposed to be based around some sort of langtuage or Earth sybols or what?--Wh!te$tar 18:43, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::They are rune-stylized forms of the kanji for their respective elements. 19:16, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::The Digital Hazard sign is a polar oposite of the zero unit (the outer triagles are in a symetric position), so it should oppose or complete it in some way. There is no definite anwser, but it's effects (when activated) are... rather different. Probably a Catalyst for corruption or decay. On the other hand, Lucemon Satan Mode, being one of the three beasts of the Revelation, shows the seven symbols of syn, in respect to the demon lords, according to the Lesser Key of Solomon (I'm not sure though).